If the Dark Forest Won/Allegiances
ThunderClan Alpha: Tigerstar - broad shouldered dark brown tabby tom. Leader: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Deputy: '''Hawkfrost - dark brown tabby tom with ice-blue eyes. '''Medicine Cats: Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes. Leafpool - pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Warriors: Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom Icecloud - white she-cat Toadstep - black-and-white tom Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat Blossomfall - tortoiseshell and white she-cat Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes Apprentices: WIP Queens: Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit) Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom) Elders: None Prisoners: Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes Foxleap - reddish tabby tom Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes Dovewing - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Hollyleaf - black she-cat with green eyes Graystripe - long-haired gray tom Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Deceased: Briarlight, Daisy, Ferncloud, Mousefur, Purdy, Firestar, Millie, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Berrynose, Spiderleg, Birchfall. RiverClan Alpha: Mapleshade - tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Leader: '''Mistystar - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. '''Deputy: Reedwhisker - black tom; Apprentice, Hollowpaw Medicine Cats: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat. Willowshine - pale gray tabby she-cat. Warriors: Graymist - pale gray tabby she-cat; Apprentice, Troutpaw Mintfur - light gray tabby tom Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat; Apprentice, Mossypaw Pebblefoot - mottled gray tom; Apprentice, Rushpaw Mallownose - light brown tabby tom Beetlewhisker - brown-and-white tabby tom Petalfur - gray-and-white she-cat Apprentices: Hollowpaw - dark brown tabby tom. Troutpaw - pale gray tabby she-cat. Rushpaw - light brown tabby tom. Mossypaw - brown and white she-cat. Queens: Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Elders: Pouncetail - ginger and white tom. Prisoners: WIP Deceased: Dapplenose, Robinwing, Grasspelt ShadowClan Alpha: Brokenstar - dark brown tabby tom with a broken tail. Leader: Rowanclaw - ginger tom. Deputy: Darkstripe - gray tabby tom with black stripes. Medicine Cat: Bee - striped yellow-and-black she-cat. Warriors: Smokefoot-black tom Toadfoot-dark brown tom Applefur-mottled brown she-cat Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back Snowbird-pure-white she-cat Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet Scorchfur-dark gray tom Redwillow-mottled brown-and-ginger tom Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat Pinenose-black she-cat Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom Starlingwing-ginger tom Apprentices: None Queens: Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat Elders: Cedarheart-dark gray tom Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye Prisoners: WIP Deceased: Littlecloud, Crowfrost, Oakfur, Blackstar WindClan Alpha: Thistleclaw - spiky-furred gray and white tabby tom. Leader: Clawface - battle-scarred brown tom. Deputy: Crowfeather - dark gray tom. Medicine Cat: Rushtooth - light brown tabby she-cat. Warriors: Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom; Apprentice, Whiskerpaw Nightcloud-black she-cat Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws Harespring-brown-and-white tom Leaftail-dark tabby tom, amber eyes Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes; Apprentice, Furzepaw Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes; Apprentice, Boulderpaw Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead Apprentices: Whiskerpaw - light brown tom Furzepaw - gray and white she-cat. Boulderpaw - large pale gray tom. Queens: None Elders: Tornear - tabby tom Prisoners: WIP Deceased: Webfoot, Swallowtail, Whitetail, Ashfoot, Kestrelflight Dovewing x Tigerheart Darkstripe x Pinenose Foxleap x Ivypool Brokenstar x Hollyleaf (one-sided romance)